Love and Everything in between
by ZoeyStyles1D
Summary: Leila is just an ordinary girl lives in Egypt Nicholas is just an ordinary boy Lives in USA Both meets by The hands of fate and when they do , It's instantly Love. She leaves the whole world for him; He Faces all the Obstacles just to be with her. Religion,Love,sex,Parents&Friends ; They put everything on the line just to be together Will love be Enough ? Read to find out


"People call you the power couple , All the world sees you as an Insipration that true love exists and can face all the Obstacles in the world, Shall we start by how you two know each other?" The Reporter asked us

I looked at Nicholas and I found him looking at me too and there is a soft sweet smile taking over his face

" Let me tell you the story " Nicholas stated " You will find it quite weird but the first time we met each other , we didn't really meet "

I saw the Reporter's mouth turn into a frown and I knew what he was thinking "what does he mean by that" . I relaxed in my seat and I plunged into my meomries , Remembering the first time I met Nicholas

_-Flashback-_

" Vicky, I don't want to do it" I Yelled at Victoria while crossing my arms and changing the channel on The TV

" Come on , Please Leila . you are going to love it " She yelled back and she sat on the couch next to me

" Okay fine, but you know I'm not An Anime fan so sorry Can't" I told her feeling triumph. Victoria ( We call her Vicky , She doesn't like her name ) Wanted me to sign up in a Anime sort of lovers site. She was really into it and wanted me to sign up with her

"That's the cool thing you dont have to be an anime fan. You can dress up your avatar , Go shopping , decorate your house and there is this Rooms where you can meet other people who are Members of that site"

I Laughed" What are we like 6 now Vicks?"

She rolled her eyes at me " You can even meet people all around the world , Isn't that what you like , meeting new people , Get to know different culture "

I sighed " Ok now I'm intrested "

I saw her frown turn upside down " Yes, You can meet people all around the world. The site is really popular you know " She gave me this Puppy look which she knows that I can't say no to

" Ok then, Let's do it. But just so you know I'm doing it only for you "

"Yea Right, I'm going to believe that" She stated "I'm going to go and Grab your laptop, Don't move and don't think about changing your mind later"

"Okay M'am" We both Laughed

She ran and Went to grab my laptop from my room and I waited for her thinking that It could be fun , Meeting new people all around the world ,You know something to do when I don't want to study

"Okay here we go" She said , I laughed in my mind on how she excited for this

Me and Vick at that time we were 17 but she was acting like she is 13 years old and that's what I Love about her , her true innocent soul

"You have to chose a Username , Password and a look for your avatar " She said while Handing me my Laptop

" Jee Vicki, Relax I can read" I smirked

" I'm going to go now, I have History test tomorrow " She said while searching for her bag

I put my laptop down to walk with her towards the door

"No no no" She almost Yelled " Just do the damn thing , I know my way out"

"You are so afraid that I'm going to change my mind ,ha" I asked while typing a username

"Yes" She Smiled" See you later honey "

I blew her a kiss "Bye Vicks"

" Okay Uhmm a Username , Username" I Whispered to myself

I typed Leila94x "Taken , Great" I said , Then I typed Leil94 but it showed me that It was taken

Then I typed LeilaAnimeLover , I laughed in my mind at the thought and it showed me that it wasn't taken " Yeay" I screamed . I chose the password and then I had to decide what do I want my avatar to look like and in the end I chose a Blonde , blue eyes girl which I'm not and I think I chose that Because I wanted to be a blonde . I hated my black hair and my brown eyes.

-_End of Flashback-_

I snapped from Rmemebering how it all began when The Reporter asked Nicholas a question "So You met online?" He asked , Looking directley into Nicholas eyes as If he got some big news

"Yes" I answerd him "we met online ". Nicholas looked over me and he took my Hand and Squeezed it softly

" And the funny thing is " Nick Contuined " None of us really wanted to sign up in that Site . Leila was pushed by her friend and so Am I , You can call it "

"Fate" We both said it at the same time , I Glanced at the Reporter he was smiling too and he was writing all that stuff down

" And at that Time, You were in Egypt and he was in USA " He asked

I nod

-_Flashback-_

I was walking in the Cafeteria of the school buying my lunch and Suddenly Victoria Came by and Wrapped her arms around me

"Hey babe" She said

"Hey, Apple or Banana?" I asked her and she gave me Dont-be-stupid-look

"No one wants to see ANYONE eating a Banana Leil " She giggled

" Ahh , Right" I bough the apple and then we went back to our table

" How's the game" She asked me while putting her stuff on the table

" Hmmm good, I didn't meet anyone who is intresting there though" I said , Taking a sip from my Juice

" Awh, Just go there tonight I will be online and we can meet " She said

" Okay Vickz" I said

The rest of the conversation I don't remember it well . It wasn't that Important, and the reason why I remmeber that Talk specifically; Cause It's the day I met Nicholas

The rest of the day Pass by quickly and I remmeber coming home thinking should I just study or go to that site and meet Victoria and it was weird like something deep inside of me told me to go

"Hey Mom" I said while solving my Math Homework

"Hey Honey" She greeted me while Kissing me on my cheek " I have to work late tonight sweet-heart , Big Murder case"

"Oh, That's ok Mom. Good luck " I said

" Thanks sweety, Food in the fridge you can order pizza if you didn't like it " She stated "Bye" and I heard the Slamming of the door

My mother is a laywer so is My dad , They always had to work late and I was used being alone in the house, Eating on this big table by myself , Watching the TV without having anyone sitting next to me and it was awesome at first being all alone, No parents to bug you but then You get tired and the Loneliness eats you up

I put my Homework aside and Grabbed my laptop from my bag and I logged on that site, I started to laugh at how Ridicilous this is ; I mean could you really tell someone " Hey, I'm Dressing up some stuff online and meeting this people who Might be some creeps?"

I got a text from Victoria saying to go to one of these Rooms to meet her Avatar there. I clicked the Link and I waited there and that Room was quite Intresting , You almost feel like you are in a real world, Animated Streets,cars,shops even a night club. I kept waiting for Victoria but she didn't show up , I was about to text her again but A person appeared in that Room

I was about to type 'Hey' but I decided to wait till I see whether he is going to talk first or not

"Hey" I saw the little Message box appears on the screen

His avatar was kinda hot ;Brown hair , green eyes and Tanned skin

"Hi" I typed in

"Good Looking avatar, What's your name?" He asked me

_"of course, blonde hair and blue eyes who can resist _" I thought to myself

I kept thinking should I tell him My real name. "Leila,what about you"I Typed, I dont't know why I decided to tell him my real name

"Nicholas" The Pop-up Message appeared

And at that Moment I had no idea that I met the love of my life, My soul-mate and My Husband


End file.
